Beautiful Nightmare Len's Side
by Tears Of Glass
Summary: Collab with CCP. What would you do if you were crushing on your own sister? What would you do if you found out that she kisses her boyfriend, but imagines it's you? What would you do if she caught you masturbating thinking of her? PROLOGUE EDITED AGAIN.
1. Prologue

**EDIT; I REDID THE PROLOGUE.**

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CONTENT MIGHT NOT BE SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN, EVEN THOUGH KRISTY IS JUST 12 AND A HALF XD.**

**Beautiful Nightmare~ [Len's Side] Prologue.**

_~Dinner Timesz.~_

_Why the Hell do you need to look so slutty tonight. Seriously, it's way too hot. _

I gazed at Rin, a slight bulge forming in my pants.

Rin looked up and suddenly asked, "Is something wrong, Lennehh?"

A scarlet blush creeped onto my face, and I quickly ate again. "NWH WTS NWTHWNG!"

Rin giggled, probably about how foolish I looked.

Rin weared a black corset, tied together with a dark purple bow. She also weared a matching short skirt.

She stood up, and twirled around. She asked innocently, "How do I look?"

I answered, "Slutty, so why are you wearing it?"

She answered, "I have a date…"

I felt my body tremble in anger. I demanded more than that I asked, "Who is the lucky guy."

She whispered, "Hatsune Mikuo… And don't you like my outfit…?" She dusted off her skirt.

I gulped, and swallowed hard. "I-It looks k-kinda… h-hot on you…" STUPID, STUPID ANSWER!

She smirked.. seductively?

I should've imagined that.

She grabbed her purse and said, "Then I'm off! Bye Lennehh!"

So she went out.

Leaving me alone.

In this stupid house.

Which I hate.

Well, I just washed the dishes, and did my stuff.

Like reading a book by Virginia Andrews.

I readed the whole Dollanganger-Saga that night.

It contains incest between Cathy and Christopher/Chris.

And Cory, Carrie's twin brother died.

Their mom is a bitch, just like ours.

And Chris rapes Cathy.

Like I want to do to Rin, disgusting right?

It's sick and twisted.

_Just like me._

**This was just a prologue, so yes it's short. Fuck you, just wait for more, impatient person. My faithful readers know I'm rude, so don't take it personally.**


	2. Busted

So, Rin went out... I turned the TV on. I really miss the times when Rin and I used to snuggle into each other, watching a movie together.

Suddenly, the thought of Rin kissing Mikuo grossed me out. I shook my head, trying to ban out my 'I wanna kill Mikuo'-thoughts out of my head. Yandere much? OTL.

I picked up a banana from the fruit bowl, and started to peel it. I took a small bite, and chewed it away happily.

After a little while, I didn't even notice the TV anymore. I was in my own little Len-world. All of the sudden, all kinds of dirty thoughts about my older twin flied through my head. I shook my head a little; It mostly helped me to ban things out of my mind.

But this time it didn't.

I walked upstairs, to our room. I laid down on my bed. I grabbed one of the novels Rin enjoys oh-so-much. A perverted grin formed on my face. _Now I know why she likes them so much…_

Suddenly, even more thoughts came into my head. I felt my face heat up, and slid my hand into my pants.

_~Fantasy~_

_Rin walked into the room. She closed the door quietly. I looked up, "Hey, What's up?" She whispered, a hot pink blush staining her cheeks, "N-Nothing much… Just need to get something off my mind…" _

_I sat up, but Rin immedeatly pushed me back, and sat down on my crotch. I swallowed hard, feeling a blush arise to my cheeks. "R-Rin..?" She giggled, "You get hard pretty fast~…" I looked away. Her hand slid down to my crotch. She rubbed it slightly. I groaned. "I like your face right now… So much begging, and pleasure…"_

_Rin unzipped my pants, and pulled my boxer down a bit, just to free my erection. She grinned seductively. She licked the tip slowly, rather teasingly. I moaned, "Nn.. R-Rin.." She smirked, swallowing more of my length. I moaned louder, narrowing my eyes slightly. I felt her suck the pre-cum off. She sucked me slowly and teasingly, and I groaned in irritation. She sucked harder, and I tensed up, moaning desperately, "R… R-R-Ri-Rin!" I panted, "S-Shit... I-I'm- A-Ahh!"_

_~End Fantasy~_

I wrenched my hand out of my pants, panting heavily. Still blushing, I looked up to the door… To see Rin… A deep scarlet blush staining her cheeks…

'_Busted.'_


	3. A Dairy Entry, and Getting Beated Up!

**SLK: **Thanks for your awesome reviews :'D. It made me and Sarah very happy. So. You might wonder why we don't update? That's because we are retards and roleplay more ideas for this story than we write. Yea, we suck. And no, We don't suck cocks in Hell, perverts. **LEN ALSO DIDN'T DIE.**

**Disclaimer:** If you are smart, you know that we are 12/13, and we most likely don't own something as awesome as Vocaloid2. Vocaloid2 is owned by Crypton Future Media Inc. ©, and Vocaloid is owned by Yamaha ©. I also don't own 'PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS' or any other thing mentioned in this chapter, unless I say it. The name 'The Cat-Killing Chapter' is owned by the dudes who own Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (Rei & Kai) ©.

* * *

><p><strong>The <strong>**Cat- Uhm...**** Len-killing Chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>.+**+.PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!.+**+.<strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>Dairy Entry date: July the ninth', Thursday, 14:03. <em>_**(SLK: That's the time and date here right now.)**_

_Damn it. I hate my life. I mean, I think she already knew. She readed my dairy several times before. Let me rip something out and glue it onto this page. It's a dairy entry from a couple of months ago. From… the first of February._

"'I tied myself onto you,  
>Became just as one.<br>You were a bullet of hate,  
>With tons of force.<br>And I,  
>Was just your gun.<br>You're the antidote,  
>And the disease.<br>Your lips;  
>The cure to the Death of Me.<br>I always say I won't,  
>That I'll never do it again.<br>But here I'm begging you,  
>I just keep giving in!'<p>

_That's how I describe Rin. Why, you ask? Wait- a Dairy can't ask something, can it? Well, then 'you' means another curious idiot who is reading this. _

_Well, anyway, since my innocent little crush on Rin turned into serious loving her, things got really.. Well, I don't know.. Strange? She found out. She read this. (She was bored and decided to read my dairy.) She read my fucking dairy. But back to the point, when Rin found out I love her more than a brother should, which means, un-platonic, she started using me._

_At age 12, the day after she found out, she took my first kiss. Which means, with tongue. Of course, I kissed back. Little did I know she was using me. When we pulled away for breath, and I asked her why she kissed me, Rin answered, "I just wanted to see your reaction, brother dear. Because I was very bored, but now I see that priceless look on your face, I'm not bored anymore~! And it's rather cute that my little brother is _crushing_ on me..." She smirked devilishly. _

_Later, she touched places where she shouldn't touch me. I goddamnit let her. I am sick. Twisted. Heck, When another one of her manwhore boyfriends dumped her, she always came crying to me, even though I warned her that they were manwhores. It tore my heart apart to see her crying, so I comforted her. And yet again, she would take advantage of me._

_I hate her. I hate her even though I love her. I love her even though I hate her. Why can't I just hate her? It'd make things a lot easier for me. Maybe for Rin too. I don't know. I don't care. I wished this had never happened. I can't take it anymore. I'm weak, ain't I? It'd be better if I just put an end to this all. Washing away this sinful body. I tried. Many times. But I failed. Every single time. So it only became cutting. Trying again. Trying to choke myself. Trying to drown myself. Burn myself. I tried Seppuku. I tried Harakiri. But everything I got were cuts, bruises, burns, red marks and that sort of things. Why can't it just stop? __**(*Blood and teardrops on this page*)**_

_How many times have I told her that she was hurting me? Begging her to stop? I can't remember. Maybe that's because she always apologizes and promises to not do it again. But she keeps doing it. She blames me, hurts me, abuses and uses me. What did I do to suffer so much? _

_That's right. I remember. I remember what I did to suffer._

_I committed a sin much more worse than committing a murder._

_**Because I, Kagamine Len, fell in love with my twin sister, my own blood and looks, Kagamine Rin."**_

_Seriously, I hate it. I hate it all. WHY CAN'T I JUST DIE? WHY CAN'T ANY OF MY ATTEMPTS SUCCEED? I'm so ashamed of myself. For loving her. Why can't we believe in that one religion which I forgot the name of? Where incest is normal? I'm too weak. Stupid ending, I know. But I'm gonna quit writing now. My hands are shaking way too much, and my eyes are moist. NO I'M NOT CRYING._

_Kagamine Len._

_Dairy Entry Ending time; 14:50.'_

I closed my dairy, sighing heavily.

'_I wonder what Rin was thinking about it. I wonder how she feels about me. Maybe using me has made her develop a little bit of un-platonic love for me..? Why am I even hoping.. It's not like that would EVER happen.'_

Rin was at the Manwhore's house right now. Most likely sucking each others' face off. I shrugged, as I noticed dirty fingerprints on the page I ripped out, and glued to the page I just written. My eyes widened.

'_The only one who could've read is… Rin…?'_

I started cursing out loud. "FUCK! DAMN, I DON'T WANT TO SPEAK WITH HER ABOUT THIS AND-," the doorbell rang, "Eh?"

I walked downstairs, and opened the door. Manwhore was standing on our pavement. _Our damn pavement._

I said politely, "Hatsune-san, is there something wrong with my sister?" He nodded at me, "Kagamine-san. No, she's perfectly fine. She asked me to pick you up." If I didn't go with him that time, _this _wouldn't had to occur…

I nodded, and followed him to the woods. I asked, "Why were you guys here?" He smirked devilishly. "Your sister is with mine. And this will be your very end," He spat, _"Len."_ My eyes widened. I stammered, "W-Wha..?", And felt my head get hit with something. I fell on the ground, and looked up. Hatsune was holding a baseball bat, now stained with my blood. He kept hitting me, as I grabbed my cellphone, quickly dialing Rin's number, attempting to survive by kicking the idiot.

"_Hey Lennehh. What's up?"_

I spit out some blood. "Your damn boyfriend is a maniac, he's goddamn trying to kill me! Ah! Fuck!"

"_What? Where are you?"_

"In the woods, near the café where Megumi-chan works!"

"_I'm coming right away! *click!*"_

I went unconscious.

_She never came._

* * *

><p><strong>.+**+.YOU CAN BE A SWEET DREAM OR A BEAUTIFUL NIGHTMARE.+**+.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SLK: <strong>So you liked? You better do. I worked from 14:03 till 15:13 onto this. OMG! THAT'S EXACTLY 70 MINUTES :D. _**YET AGAIN, LEN DIDN'T DIE, RETARDS WHO STILL DON'T BELIEVE ME JUST BECAUSE OF THE CHAPTER NAME. I ALREADY SAID IT BEFORE THIS CHAPTER BEGAN**_. Nice to know; in the PS1 game of Tony Hawk, when you die because of pointy things, they also say 'HARAKIRI!'. Also, Sarah will update later today, because she isn't home yet, (She isn't online on msn x3) But well, yea, she already written the chapter too :D, So be patient, aweshum faithful reviewers!

* * *

><p><strong>Explainings (From wikipedia, because I can't explain it that well as they do.);<strong>

**Seppuku**** (****切腹****?****, "stomach-cutting") is a form of ****Japanese**** ritual ****suicide**** by ****disembowelment****. Seppuku was originally reserved only for ****samurai****. Part of the samurai ****bushido**** honor code, seppuku was used voluntarily by samurai to die with ****honour**** rather than fall into the hands of their enemies (and likely suffer ****torture****), as a form of ****capital punishment**** for samurai who had committed serious offenses, or performed for other reasons that had brought ****shame**** to them. The ceremonial disembowelment, which is usually part of a more elaborate ritual and performed in front of spectators, consists of plunging a short blade, traditionally a ****tantō****, into the abdomen and moving the blade from left to right in a slicing motion.**

**Seppuku is also known as ****harakiri**** (****腹切り****, "cutting the belly") and is written with the same ****kanji**** as ****seppuku****, but in reverse order with an ****okurigana****. In Japanese, the more formal ****seppuku****, a Chinese ****on'yomi**** reading, is typically used in writing, while ****harakiri****, a native ****kun'yomi**** reading, is used in speech. Ross notes,**

**"It is commonly pointed out that hara-kiri is a vulgarism, but this is a misunderstanding. Hara-kiri is a Japanese reading or ****Kun-yomi**** of the characters; as it became customary to prefer Chinese readings in official announcements, only the term seppuku was ever used in writing. So hara-kiri is a spoken term and seppuku a written term for the same act." **

**The practice of committing seppuku at the death of one's master, known as ****oibara**** (****追腹****or ****追い腹****, the ****kun'yomi**** or ****Japanese**** reading) or ****tsuifuku**** (****追腹****, the ****on'yomi**** or ****Chinese**** reading), follows a similar ritual.**

* * *

><p><strong>SLK: <strong>Click. That. Blue. Button. Or. Else. We. Won't. Update.

Just like Sarah says; You loved it.

So review.

To help you find the button, my cat will tell you.

**Silly (My Cat): **Meow? O.o..

**SLK:** *uses awesome author power to make her talk* Already thanks to my awesome cat! Wait- Did my Cat just die? OH NOES! D:

**Silly: ***walks onto your screen 8D* Hello, I'm the very annoying but cute cat of Kristy 8D. *points to review button* There it is. Or just follow my paw :D *gets shot*;

V

V

V


End file.
